Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{1}{7z - 10} + \dfrac{8z - 12}{7z - 10}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{1 + 8z - 12}{7z - 10}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{8z - 11}{7z - 10}$